The invention relates to a safety belt arrangement with a holder which can be fastened to a vehicle part and which journals a guide roller between two bearings, with at least one band part of the belt band which partially wraps around the guide roller extending at an inclination to the axis of rotation of the guide roller in the fastened state.
Roller guides are basically known in various variants. Safety belt arrangements of this kind are used in motor vehicles in order to deflect the belt band which is unwound from a belt roller in the direction towards the passenger. FIG. 8 shows a roller guide for a safety belt which has a holder 10 of metal which is approximately oval in a plan view and in which a cut-out 11 which is basically rectangular and upwardly open is provided for a guide roller 22. Above the cut-out 11 a circular opening 12 for the fastening of the holder 10 to a vehicle is provided centrally in the holder 10. A shaft 20 is rotatably fastened between two bearings in order to be able to rotate the guide roller 22 in a friction-poor manner when the belt band 14, which is guided around the guide roller 22, is moved, for example in order to put on the safety belt.
In the fastened state of this safety belt arrangement, that is, when the safety belt 14 has been put on by a passenger, the safety belt 14 partially wraps around the guide roller 22. In this the band part B of the belt band 14 extends at an inclination to the axis of rotation of the guide roller 22 in the situation illustrated in FIG. 8. The band part A of the belt band 14 extends at right angles to the axis of rotation of the guide roller 22. In addition to the situation illustrated in FIG. 8, however, in the fastened state both band parts A and B of the belt band 14 can also extend at an inclination to the axis of rotation of the guide roller 22.
The inventors of the present application have recognised that in a safety belt arrangement such as is shown in FIG. 8, the belt band 14 is no longer correctly guided via the guide roller 22 at higher belt forces but rather is transported laterally (to the right in FIG. 8) as a result of the skewing present between the belt band parts A and B. This can have the result that the resulting force of the belt band 14 runs out of the axis of rotation of the holder 10, so that the guide fitting executes an undesirable and abrupt movement. In this the belt band can be completely pulled into a corner of the deflection, which can impair the correct functioning of the safety belt arrangement, in particular when additional safety devices such as belt tighteners are provided.